Slayers Vengeance lore
by Jago-Dakari
Summary: The following is a series of lore articles based on my Slayers Vengeance universe. It will detail many of the organisations and historical moments to give those who read Slayers Vengeance a better understanding on the events that shaped the universe. Inspired by Dakkaman777.
1. UEF

**Hey all.**

 **In writing Slayer's Vengeance, i have been having an explosion of lore and world building and had a need to record all of it for reference. Well, honestly, I have Dakkaman77 to thank for that. His Asclepheus Expanded had gotten my brain working into overdrive. Thanks for the drive, man!**

 **But anyway, for this first bout of lore, we are going to delve into the history of the main human body of government, the United Earth Federation. We will learn of it's formation, the cataclysmic events that led to it's founding and it's structure of government. for those who don't know, I devise most of the lore for a timeline from the comics, games and films into a single narrative. Well, not including Alien Resurrection for obvious reasons, baring a few references, as it takes place two hundred years after Alien 3.**

 **Also included is a little list of organisations of the UEF, armed forces and such. For terms of structure, i used the UNSC structure from Halo as a framework from which to build on. I am also keeping a historical and mythological theme to everything, which proved brain-wracking to think of good names to use. Expect pages to be updated in the future.**

 **But anyway, read on and delve into this world i am creating... or expanding, depending on how you look at it. this is fanfiction after all, LOL. however if i can get this story finished to a great standard, i may try and get it published. SUPPORT ME!**

 **Bonus points if you can make out the references!**

* * *

The United Earth Federation was formed in the aftermath of the Xenomorph Infestation of Earth in 2197 (Officially founded January 1st 2200) from the remnants of the major power blocs of Earth: the United Americas, the European Union, the UK and Commonwealth, and the Asian Nations Cooperative. Island nations such, as Australia, which had imposed strict quarantine measures years before the infestation remained largely unscathed despite incidents over the five year war.

The infestation began when the former Bionation Corp had procured a Queen Xenomorph egg and successfully reared a queen at their research complex in Lima. Around the same time, a former employee named Salvaje became enamoured by the queen (First documented case of Xenomorphic Indoctrination.). Leaving the corporation, he founded the Xenomorph Cult, installing the xenomorphs as God's chosen messiahs, ready to bring about paradise. His cult rapidly began to attract followers, ranging mostly from the poor and destitute to persons of high social standing and office. Then, in 2192 after months of planning, Salvaje led his followers in a concentrated attack on the Lima facility. Despite being horrendously out-gunned by the security forces, the cultists were able to overpower the facility by sheer numbers, much like the British defeat by the Zulu Kingdom at Isandlwana during the Anglo-Zulu war in 1879. Breaking into the queen's chamber, cultists began offering themselves as hosts, allowing facehuggers to impregnate them and then being transports to various locations to spread the 'Blessing'. However, some cultists were reported to have been 'reluctant' and were thus assisted. The remnants of the security forces then activated the facility's self-destruct systems, eradicating the queen, Salvaje and his cult. But, the damage had been done. Dozens of cultists had already left after implantation before detonation and the seeds of the infestation sown as these cultists spread to major countries.

What began as isolated outbreaks quickly became a global infestation. Due to overpopulation, especially in countries such as India and China, the xenomorphs had bountifully ample supplies of hosts. Isolated attacks became skirmishes, and skirmishes erupted into a bloody rout. By the end of 2192, when evacuations were finally issued, almost seventy percent of Earth's population had been killed or hived.

Survivors on earth, in isolated pockets of the old mega-cities or in the wilderness, with no way off the planet during the Infestation soon became locked in a guerilla war for survival, against xenomorphs and each other. Units of the armed forces began to slowly regroup and conduct lightning raids on hives, with the intent to 'thin the herd'. Outside of the cities, humanity had a fighting chance, but the cities themselves became death-traps in the form of massive hives. For such an attack, if it was beyond saving, razing the city to the bedrock was the only option.

After five years of occupation, the combined might of humanity and their colonies was launched under Operation: Extinction. Either they reclaimed Earth, or humanity was finished. In some of the most fierce fighting humanity had ever participated or even dreamed, Earth was reclaimed with a daring invasion focussed on taking out the Xenomorph Queen Mothers that had taken root on Earth. Survivor reports indicated that all xenomorphs followed a telepathic chain of command, a Hive Mind. And killing higher caste xenomorphs can cause something called 'Telepathic Backlash', that can incapacitate the lower castes. So taking out the Queen Mothers would hopefully allow the rest of the xenomorphs to be eradicated with minimal loss of life.

However, the xenomorphs were notorious for adapting to their surrounding and to the tactics of their enemies. Even with new weaponry and intelligence, the xenomorphs would not be defeated easily.

And from the ashes, the Federation was born.

Rebuilding order would prove to be quite a challenge. For all intents and purposes, law and order virtually collapsed during the infestation as survivors preyed on each other or were hunted down by xenomorph swarms during the infestation. Martial law was the only way to restore order and all dissident groups, which had not been overwhelmed by xenomorphs, were methodically eradicated. Once the xenomorphs had been scoured from the planet and rebuilding had reach an acceptable level, law and order was finally achieved and emergency powers was handed back to the new government.

Due to the infestation and the nature that it came about, all xenomorph related materials (Outside tightly sanctioned scientific research) were declared illegal on Earth. And Xeno Extremists were declared traitors, punishable by death under a literal case of crimes against humanity.

The colonies provided the materials with which to rebuild Earth. Some of the old ruins were kept as permanent memorials, typically one old necropolis per nation. Within a decade of rebuilding, Earth was back to a standard greater then the pit it was gradually becoming. To prevent devastation on such a scale again, the Federation underwent a series of reforms to population growth. The Weyland-Yutani Corporation was one of the few mega-corporations to survive the infestation and had provided much to the rebuilding efforts.

The United Earth Federation's government is based in the old UN administrative capital of Geneva, Switzerland. One of the few countries relatively unscathed by the infestation. The government acts in accordance with the Edicts of Federation, an amalgamation of previous UN law with added emphasis on civic duty. Reclaiming Earth from the xenomorphs required everyone to do their part. No one able was allowed to sit out and let others do the work. As such, the welfare state had been virtually abolished, outside those who genuinely deserve it such as combat veterans and others who dedicated their lives to the Federation. In regards to the matter of unemployment, conscription was the primary method with which to put the unemployed to work. The Federation finds a place for anyone, regardless of qualifications and nothing goes to waste.

With Xenomorph Cults, of which numerous splinter sects have been encountered throughout space, having been a contributing factor to the infestation, religion had undergone a significant reformation with the emphasis on religious fanaticism that spilled into sedition. Radical ideologies that spawned the War on Terror in the 21st century had been ruthlessly expunged from the religious spectrum under penalty of death, much to protest by the faithful. Poetic justice to those who abused the scriptures for their own ends. As history had proven many times, the peaceful majority was irrelevant.

UEF military underwent a rapid pace of rebuilding and a program of research and development was initiated to ensure that Earth would not succumb to xenomorphic infestation a second time. These forces, known colloquially as the United Earth Federation Defence Force, comprised the bulk of humanity's military might. As a measure of sovereign and national identity, each nation was allowed to retain their special forces, such as the British SAS and the Russian Spetsnaz.

OSIRIS, the Office of Strategic Intelligence Research Initiatives, was founded as the primary intelligence agency. Its goal is to research and procure intelligence and technology in the defence of Earth and her colonies while also carrying out clandestine operations against the enemy. OSIRIS also has the authority to requisition the aid of any and all armed forces of the Federation. It's symbol is the Djed Column with Earth on it's plinth, representing it's duty to preserve the stability of Earth and her colonies, set in a pyramid that represented the three divisions that made up OSIRIS. R&D (Research and development), Special Operations Division (military arm of OSIRIS) and the Intelligence Division that accumulates knowledge by any and all means.

By the mid 23rd century, with new advances in faster-then-light travel, the Federation had rapidly expanded throughout the western spiral arm of the galaxy, claiming worlds and founding new colonies, and have now come into major contact with many an alien race. The Arcturians, an androgynous race of humanoids whom Mankind had made contact with in the early 22nd century were the closest in terms of diplomatic relations, with trade and commerce between the two races. The Yautja clans were the next major race to be encountered en mass, aside from hunting parties that had rocked up throughout history. Relations were strained to say the least, with the Yautja's history of hunting humans leaving sore memories, but war had not yet come to pass. The Federation have even come into contact with a galactic power known at the Trade Confederation, a multi-species conglomeration of traders and mercenaries, available for hire for the right price.

From the ashes of almost utter annihilation, Humanity had risen to become a new upcoming power in galactic affairs. But with new power came the never ending struggle to defend it. And humanity would need everything at it's disposal to survive the oncoming darkness.

 **United Earth Federation Defence Force.**

Federation High Command (FEDCOM)

 **Colonial Armed Forces:**

Homeworld Defence Force- stationed in the Sol system.

Core Systems Defence Froce- Stationed in the Core Systems.

Inner-rim Defence Force- stationed in the inner rim territories.

Outer-rim Defence Force- stationed in the outer rim territories.

Frontier and Expeditionary force- exploration and colonisation.

Colonial Army- Primary planetary military and garrison force. Carries out ground operations against invading forces or defending colonies from attack.

Colonial Militia- Colony Defence Force comprised of able colonists. Under jurisdiction of Army under times of crisis. Serves as light infantry specialising in guerilla tactics.

Colonial Navy- Primary space fleet. Conduct patrols along all major space routes and forays into uncharted space.

Colonial Marines- Rapid response force. First to engage the enemy at a moment's notice.

Colonial Airforce- Primary atmospheric force, complemented with airborne infantry regiments. Used to establish air superiority in atmospheric conditions.

Colonial Marshals Bureau- Primary colonial law enforcement. Also acts in capacity as Colonial Militia.

 **Technology:**

ODIN- Orbital Defence Intelligence Network, primary planetary defence against outside threats, comprised of linear magnetic accelerator platforms and state-of-the-art surveillance satellites.

 **Organisations:**

OSIRIS- Office of Strategic Intelligence Research and Operations- Main intelligence body of the Earth Federation. Heads all covert operations and top secret research. Has the authority to require assistance from any branch of the defence forces. Its symbol is the Djed Column holding the earth on it's plinth, representing the stability of the Federation it is charged to protect.

Spartan Corps- Elite combat units comprised of orphans trained from a young age to be elite troops, like the Spartans of Ancient Greece. Most recent program to be given the green-light by FEDCOM. True to their namesake, they never retreat and never surrender. One of the most prominent members, one of the best graduates and inspiration for the program, is LT Alaric Ce'tarn.

Special Operations Division- military arm of OSIRIS comprised of elite marine squads. Informally known (derogatory) as SODs. Spec Ops are assigned duties that normal troops cannot hope to accomplish: Assassinating xenomorph queens and engaging yautja hunting parties to name a few. Elite squads are given designations taken from world mythology and religion.

Junkie Squads- special force comprised of Xeno-Zip enhanced troops. Usually conscripted from addicts who can weather withdrawal better then most. One of the rare circumstances that Xeno-Zip is legal. Only used against yautja as xenomorphs react in frenzy at the presence of xeno-zip users.

Archangels- most elite Spec Ops squad that answers directly to FEDCOM.


	2. Weyland-Yutani

**Hello, delvers of lore**

 **This next piece is a little introduction of the infamous Weyland-Yutani corporation, it beginnings and it's future. As you may notice, I took both origin stories and melded them into one plausible timeline. To those who questioned about what films are being followed, this one to you Dakkaman77, it follows up to Alien 3 and ignores Alien Resurrection (Seeing that's 200 years after Alien 3), so yes, Ripley and co are dead. I'm not including Aliens: Colonial Marines, PERIOD. well... maybe in a better form then the COD clone we got, but that's for another time. Alien Isolation gets a nod here though.**

 **So, much of this history is from what i can gleam from AVP Wiki. And it is also written in a style that's neutral to both sides.**

 **Anyway, i hope you lot enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Weyland-Yutani Corp**

Weyland-Yutani was founded in the mid 1960's, initially under the name of Weyland Industries, by billionaire industrialist Charles Bishop Weyland. Throughout it's existence, Weyland Industries was one of the top developers of robotics and one of the principle researchers of nanotechnology. Weyland Industries also had a contributing hand in the fields of pharmaceuticals and space exploration, having provided materials and expertise for the later space missions. The company's motto and drive, which Weyland followed throughout his life, was "Building a better future."

By the end of the 20th century, Weyland Industries was one of the largest corporations in the world, with offices and facilities in all major nations.

In 2004, following Weyland's disappearance in Antarctica, part of an exploratory expedition, Weyland Industries was then inherited by Weyland's chosen successor, his great nephew Peter Weyland, a budding genius in his own right who created over twelve patents by the age of fourteen. After coming of legal age, Peter Weyland assumed control of Weyland Industries and formally renamed the company Weyland Corp in 2012. Building on the slogan of his predecessor, Peter Weyland coined a motto that would go down in history: Building better worlds.

Throughout Weyland's charismatic leadership and drive, the company has made many substantial research and discoveries for the betterment of mankind. One of the most notable accomplishments was the development of RLF reactors, nuclear powered generators capable of powering power grids of whole mega-cities with blackout ratios of only 1%. This, combined with the revolutionary Solstice orbital solar array, effectively solved the planet's ongoing energy crisis. Thanks to Weyland Corp Terraformers, another of Peter Weyland's innovations, colonisation of planets was now a reality. In fact, the first usages of the Terraformers allowed Mars to the colonised and, within years, a thriving colony was established, named Wayland's Promise after his keeping his motto.

Building better worlds.

However, Weyland Corp was caught up in a lawsuit with it's main rival, the Japanese Yutani Corporation, in a series of lawsuits that lasted throughout the late 2020's over the patent and creation of the advanced prototype David series of androids. The extensive court rulings eventually passed in favour of Weyland Corp, effectively protecting it's investments. However, this did not end the feud between the two corporate entities.

Peter Weyland eventually passed away in 2092 at the grand age of 101 shortly after seeing off the the exploration vessel USCSS Prometheus on it's maiden mission. A mission that had yet to return from. His last wish, according to company records, was to be buried in space. Wether this was carried out or not is unknown. At either rate, his body was not found to be interred on Earth.

Despite the passing of it's founder and his successor, though the Weyland family are still a significant part of the company, Weyland Corp continued to expand until 2099 when it acquired the Yutani Corporation in a hostile takeover, the end of the long commercial feud between the two corporations. Weyland Corp become Weyland-Yutani, the first mega-corporation.

Weyland-Yutani continued to expand as humanity began to expand into the stars, becoming the leading mega-corporation as other corporate entities began to reach mega-corp status. Prominent entities were Bionational (prominent biomedical researchers), Hyperdyne Systems (Pioneers in the fields of Synthetics, including the legendary Bishop series in conjunction with Weyland-Yutani), Grant Corporation (leader in pharmaceuticals) and Seegson (former pioneer in development of deep space stations until the recession). Weyland-Yutani eventually acquired Seegson in the 2137. It was during this time that the 'Espionage War' between corporations began.

Weyland-Yutani suffered it's first notable loss in 2122 when the M-class star-freighter USCSS Nostromo went missing, and the ore refinery it was tugging, causing the company a minor but substantial loss of forty-two million in adjusted dollars, minus payload from the refinery. It wasn't until fifty-seven years later that the Nostromo's lifeboat was found drifting through the Core Systems with the only surviving crew member aboard. Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. Her account, that of setting down on a barren moon orbiting the gas giant Calpamos, since been designated LV-426, in the Zeta Reticuli system under company contract to investigate an unknown signal, which was revealed to be emanating from a derelict alien ship, was not believed by the court. The lifeboat's flight recorder only had fragmentary records such as the ship arriving and departing from the moon, not the reason for. Even less so when she described an organism, that gestated within the executive officer before killing him during birth by bursting out of his chest and having molecular acid for blood, that slaughtered her entire crew within 24 hours. She had activated the Nostromo's self destruct in an attempt to kill the creature but it had stowed away on the lifeboat, which she then vented out of the shuttle's airlock. Forensic teams, however, were unable to find any evidence of said creature. After the tribunal, after a particularity vocal rant, Ripley was suspended from active duty, pending psychiatric rehabilitation.

The loss of Seegson's Sevastopol station orbiting KG-348 in 2137, when it's orbital stabilisers failed and the station burned up in the gas giant's atmosphere, was not considered a major loss, given the dilapidated state the station was in, and Seegson in general at the time of acquisition. Although, Weyland-Yutani did have plans to recycle the station for scrap.

The Company's second major loss occurred months after Ripley's tribunal when the colony of Hadley's Hope, established on LV-426 since 2159, went dark and no contact could be made. A platoon of marines accompanied by Ripley, owing to her previous experience on the moon, was sent to investigate. They and their ship, the USS Sulaco, were reported missing after seventeen days overdue. The colony on the other hand had been levelled to the bedrock when the atmosphere processor went into meltdown, giving off the blast equivalent to forty megatons. The loss of the colony and the terraformer ran into the hundreds of millions.

Ripley was later found on Fiorina 161, on the planet's former convict class C correctional facility which held a custodial population of twenty five inmates and staff. A fire had broken out on the Sulaco and she and three other survivors from LV-426 were jettisoned via EEV. Ripley was the only one to survive the crash. A rescue team led by Micheal Bishop (Descendant of founder Charles Bishop Weyland and lead designer of the Bishop series androids) was sent to retrieve Ripley after gaining confirmation of her presence. When the team arrived days later, an incident had occurred in which nearly the entire population had been killed by a 'hostile organism', leaving Ripley and two others surviving in the facility's lead foundry. One of the survivors attacked Bishop in a case of mistaken identity and was gunned down by Bishop's bodyguards. Ripley however, committed suicide by falling in the active foundry. The lone survivor, a convict named Morse, was taken away for relocation to another correctional facility. The facility was then formally decommissioned and remaining equipment was sold as scrap. Morse had written an account from his experiences of the incident but the manuscript was banned, on account of it's graphic material.

Despite these setbacks, Weyland-Yutani was still the dominant mega-corporation and was continuing to expand. Until the Xenomorph Infestation of Earth in 2192. Suffice to say, the near loss of the homeworld had hurt many a business venture. When the time came for Operation Extinction, Weyland-Yutani, with their private military contractors in the field, proved suspiciously knowledgeable about the xenomorphs. Despite this being the first recorded contact with the species.

It wasn't until after the infestation that Weyland-Yutani was forced to diverge all it's information, under threat of crippling infractions. And to the newly fledged Federation, in regards to all the billions that died, it was not pleasant. Weyland-Yutani knew about the Xenomorphs from the very beginning, right from the moment that the Nostromo was rerouted to LV-426 after picking up the Derelict's beacon, from before Sevastopol burned up to destroy a xenomorph infestation, when Hadley's hope was lost and right to the moment when Ripley committed suicide on Fiorina 161 to prevent the queen within her from falling in Weyland-Yutani's hands.

However, owing to Weyland-Yutani having provided much of the rebuilding effort, Weyland-Yutani was not abolished. Instead, every xenomorph related piece of data and research was requisitioned by OSIRIS and some assets, such as their bio-weapons division, were frozen and restricted, barring tightly sanctioned work directly from OSIRIS. The Federation made it perfectly clear to the Board that it would not be so forgiving if any more cover ups led to a second infestation.

In the present day, Weyland-Yutnai had lost some of it's prestige after the infestation, but is still the dominant mega-corporation. And it was continuing to 'Build better worlds'.

 **Weyland-Yutani divisions:**

Bio-Weapons Division- Bio-Weapons Division was responsible for the research and development of biological and viral weaponry. Primary goal was to acquire xenomorphs for research and eventual deployment as a viable replacement for frontier force projection, where traditional armed forces would be non-viable. The division was effectively disbanded after the Xenomorph Infestation of Earth, apart from tightly sanctioned control from OSIRIS. However, there are other projects that even OSIRIS do not know of in some remote installations.

Reverse-Engineering Division- Reverse-Engineering Division is in charge of deciphering and researching alien technology, be it living or extinct races. Common work is found in researching Yautja technology from encounters with hunting parties and excavating Yautja temple complexes. Always willing to risk the lives of their employees in the name of scientific progress.

Special Services Division- Special-Services Division is tasked with overseeing all operations, research and development throughout the corporation's many divisions, often on specific assignments. The most secretive asset of the Corporation.

Weapons Division- Weapons division is tasked with developing weaponry and equipment for the armed forces. One of their most famous weapons, from the days of Weyland Corp, was the Weyland Storm Rifle, direct ancestor of the now iconic Pulse Rifle of the UEFDF.

Weyland-Yutani Security Corps- Private security force tasked with providing security and enforcement to Weyland-Yutani controlled assets. Composed mostly of Private Military Contractors.

Weyland-Yutani Special Forces- Weyland-Yutani's primary military force, assigned with the task of 'assisting' researchers in the field and to eliminate anything in the way. Comprised of PMC troops, commandos and other branches. Comparable to OSIRIS' Special Operations Division.


	3. Lai'kairis

H **ey all.**

 **here is the next lore article, this time detailing the Clanship of Lai'kairis. Here you will learn of it's founding during the Dark Times of the visionary who created it and it's current place in galactic politics, along with it's darker side.**

 **As with all these lore segments, expect it to be updated at a later date when more ideas pop in my head.**

* * *

 **Lai'kairis**

The Lai'kairis Clan, one of the largest clans of all the Yautja, was of the Late Founding, those clans founded at the end of the Age of Founding and leading up to the Dark Times. Unique among clans as it was more of a conglomeration of multiple clans then one large group that take their current name from the great vessel that houses them. Lai'kairis is an Old Tongue word, rarely used except by the priesthood caste, that roughly translates to 'Sanctuary', and an apt name considering that Lai'kairis was a refuge during the Dark Times.

If one were to look for a founding father figure, as most clans possessed during their founding, then that would undoubtedly belong to Kai'rys the Builder. Kai'rys, the creator of the colony ship, was widely credited with the formation of the Lai'Kairis clan after allowing refugees and remnants of destroyed clans fleeing their deaths at the hand of the Xenomorph Primarchs to settle on his ship. Despite being born as a low caste yautja from an insignificant clan, he proved to be a wise and just ruler. When he tragically died before the centenary of Lai'kiris' founding, some say assassinated because he was too popular and because of his low birth, he was mourned deeply by the people and was giving a burial to rival even the greatest of hunters. In Kai'rys Square, located in the main hub of Lai'kairis, there is a statue of him that is said to allow him to continue watching over his people. Whether or not this is truth or mere superstition is up to debate but there is none who doesn't feel like they are being watched.

Lai'kairis itself is a Mega-Class colony vessel that is roughly the size of Earth's moon, about a fifth larger then the former. It is so vast that it does indeed act as a moon to the planet it orbits, leading to terms such as 'Lai'kairis dawn' for those yautja who live on the planet. In terms of appearance, Lai'kairis resembles the tribal avian-like vessels that the Yautja are known for but with many deviations. Instead of the traditional tribal curves and arcs, the ship was more spherical, comprised of two large shallow hemisphere domes connected by a massive central column and eight smaller columns. Multiple towers and spires, similar to those on medieval castles in human history, dot it's surface. Such locations were usually reserved for the higher ranking elders and above. The middle class is situated in the main hubs and the lower class personnel is situated in the lower decks where space itself is rarely if not at all visible.

The central pylon acts as the main dock for the Yautja Motherships that travel to and from the clan worlds and other vessels that range in size over that of frigates. Smaller ships dock in hangers situated in the upper and lower hemispheres, typically scout ships and the like as hunters arrive and depart. The eight other columns are simply stylised elevators to allow transfers between the hemispheres.

Lai'kairis ruled by a council of twelve Elders, itself led by a High Elder that is elected to the position. The twelve council elders include the High Priest or Priestess, traditionally always a female though there are exceptions, the spiritual leader. The Master of the Hunt, who oversees all significant hunting expeditions and sanctions which may be initiated. The Lord of Ships, who oversees the fleet and other ship related issues. The Lord Arbitrator who commands the Arbitrators and is also the de facto law master. The 'Loremaster' who is in charge of the historical archives. The Arch Healer of the Medical Caste. Other Elders fill out the various roles in running the sectors they oversee.

In regards to the political climate of Lai'kairis, there is a great conflict between those that lean towards an isolationist stance, believing that they could sustain themselves from outside influences. There are those who like a more open view on galactic affairs, in regards to inter-clan relations. And there are a few who would like interaction with other races, though those who openly support this are derided either as eccentrics, lunatics or race traitors by the more purist groups.

The planet that Lai'kairis orbits is one that is ideally suited for yautja, that of a vast tropical rainforest, much like the Amazon rainforest on earth, though the poles are more of a European climate. According to legend, this very planet served as inspiration for Kai'rys the builder who having left his clan searched the stars for the world that would be the bedrock of his dream. It was also said that his drive and ambition caught the attention of The Architects. Little is known of this long extinct race, but it is said that the last few of this race of builders aided Kai'rys as their last contribution before fading into myth, seeing him as a spiritual successor of sorts. Kai'rys was humble enough to include a memorial to their passing. Though, unfortunately, this memorial has long since fallen into neglect as later generations, led by racial supremacists, ignored it's value. Only a very select few even know of it's existence. As far most are concerned, Lai'akiris was built by the Yautja alone.

Inside Lai'kairis, in what was one of the greatest accomplishments in terraforming, a whole viable ecosystem was established within the colony-ship's hull. Many botanical gardens, filled with lush vegetation, crops and livestock from many corners of the galaxy, sustain the population in terms of food and air. Whole cities have been built in both the north and south hemispheres, almost like nations in their size. As Kai'rys himself once envisioned: a planet that could navigate the stars. However, he knew that to sustain such a biosphere would be of great cost so he carefully planned out the colony so as to put the vital gardens in areas where vacuum exposure was minimal. And as such, and much to his disappointment if he were still alive, only the most affluent could visit them.

Lai'kairis is also unique among the clans in that, due to the large population that stands in the hundreds of thousands, it actually has a standing army. Though more accurately a citizen army similar to the ancient Greek city states, in which all able men and women gather for the defence of the ship. Leading this army are a dedicated cadre of professional warriors, mostly comprised of the law enforcing arbitrators and the elite hunters. As with the hunt, all hunters are responsible for procuring and maintaining their gear and equipment. As such, any assembled force can have a ragtag appearance, but each have their own duty when battle came. Those more skilled at melee combat served as front-line warriors while those with an eye for ranged warfare serve in support roles. However, Lai'kairis has never been invaded and as such this army has never been put into practice.

On the other hand, Lai'kairis also boasts a strong navy that regularly patrols it's territory. It is not for want of reason that Lai'kairis is considered one of the safest ports in the galaxy, barring the Trade Confederation Enclaves of course (And that is stretching it, considering what makes up the Trade Confederation).

Lai'kairis sports a great amount of diversity among it's populace, with individuals from many yautja subspecies calling it home. Indeed, members of many prestigious clans have come to settle on Lai'kairis. Clans such as the fabled Dark Blades, the Swift Spears and the Tree Striders. That being said, there are also members of the more... unsavoury sort. Super Predators, larger hard-line devotees to the god of death Cetanu, are one prominent minority group (Not that they care). The Black Yautja, Killers as they're known, on the other hand are not welcome. And not even Black Yautja would willingly attack Lai'kairis if it can be helped.

As with their culture, the Hunt is of great importance to their way of life. As such, they boast a massive temple complex dedicated to the gods. Also, Lai'kairis is one of the few places that holds a shrine dedicated to the First Hunter, whose name was long lost to history and is remembered simply as 'Lord of Hunters' for founding the hunter lifestyle of the Yautja. The Dark Blades have the distinction of being his descendants, or at least known descendants. As such, he could be regarded a saint in human terms along with other legendary hunters whose hunts have gone down in legend. Cetanu the Black Warrior, and the god of death, has a smaller and modest shrine located near the burial catacombs, where as mythology tells he watches over the dead and devours the unworthy with his many maws. Paya the Warrior god on the other hand has a rather substantial warrior lodge and shrine to go with it.

During Lai'kairis' heyday, it controlled quite a substantial, though sparsely populated, swathe of territory in the galactic west. But following the Clan Wars, a period of civil strife that wracked the Yautja race as larger clans strove to assimilate or eradicate other clans, Lai'kairis consolidated it's position in a more defensible manner, abandoning planets on the outskirts in favour of a more concentrated cluster of systems. Easier to maintain and defend then having an easily targeted supply line for remote colonies. As such there are ruins of former habitation within reach of humanity in the Orion's Arm. Other clans stubbornly tried to hold on to their territory of similar size and were crippled or conquered as a result.

In the present time, Lai'kairis may not be the most powerful of the yautja clans but it is far from helpless. And in these turbulent times, Lai'kairis will stand as it had done since the Dark Times. And, they will endure.

 **Lai'kairis landmarks:**

Kai'rys Square- Located in the main hub of Lai'kairis, Kai'rys square is a massive memorial to Kai'rys the Builder, dominated by a massive statue in the centre. Decorative walls in the inner rim of the square details the life of Kai'rys, the building of Lai'kairis and his unfortunate death. His birthday is a national holiday which often involves a great festival in the square itself.

The Arena- The Arena is the largest fighting ring on Lai'kairis and is normally used for special occasion, such as when aspiring hunter initiates prove their worth to be allowed on their first hunt or a dual between two hunters when a dispute falls to trail by combat. The premise for initiates is that one must be able to defeat their own race to show they can survive others.

The Catacombs- The great burial chambers of the Catacombs house Lai'kairis' dead beneath the great temple. Most of the dead are interred as to their status with the most prestigious having their own crypts while the lowest are simply cremated. Also houses the shrine Dedicated to Cetanu, the Black Warrior and god of death.

The Temple district- The Temple District is the main religious centre of Lai'karis, housing the great temple of the gods and also their shrines. It is also houses the Catacombs on it's lower levels. Each sanctum is dedicated to a single god or goddess, with the largest dedicated to the Mother Goddess and the All Father.

Paya's Lodge- Without doubt the largest warrior guild on Lai'kairis, Paya's Lodge is often comparable to the religious military orders of earth such as the Knights Templar or the Eagle Knights of the Aztecs. Rigorous trials and oaths of loyalty are the bedrock of the Lodge, beneath a towering statue of Paya himself. However, critics say that Paya's lodge lack actual understanding of battle and is seen merely as a pampered elite.

Hunter's Academy- the largest hunter school on Lai'kairis. Found by the esteemed huntress Zel'tyr of the Swift Spears, her student's have the highest standards of training and the highest success rate of all the schools.

The Column Docks- the central column that joins the north and south hemispheres, the Column it also the main docks where largest ships beyond the size of frigates can safely berth. A hundred kilometres in circumference and hundreds in height, it has enough bays to house a large fleet, not counting the docks that line the hemispheres.

The Architect's Monument- this lonely monument situated at the heart of Lai'kairis is one of the last remaining reminders of the Precursor race known as the Architects. Unfortunately, this monument fashioned after them by Kai'rys himself had fallen into disarray after Pro-Yautja supremacists came to power centuries after Lai'kairis' founding. Neglected and in ruins, only those with knowledge of it or have stumbled across it in the bowels of the ship even know it exists and even less know who it is dedicated to.


End file.
